carcassonnefandomcom-20200214-history
Princess
Carcassonne The Princess and the Dragon is the 3rd large expansion for carcassonne It contains a large number of tiles, as well as wooden dragon and fairy meeples. Tiles containing volcanoes are played like normal tiles, and the dragon moves from wherever it is straight to this tile. Tiles containing a picture of a dragon are again played normally, followers placed and features scored, the dragon now moves, should the dragon land on a tile containing a follower, the meeple is "eaten" and returned to its owner. The fairy may be moved on a players turn if a follower is not placed, the fairy offers protection from the dragon, and points to those in range. Princess tiles allow removal of followers when added to a city, and magic portal tiles allow followers to be placed on previously placed tiles. Tiles This expansion comes with 30 tiles, all have either a Volcano, a Dragon symbol, a Magic Portal tile, or a Princess symbol. The Dragon Whenever a player draws a tile showing a dragon figure, he places it as he would normally place a tile, and may also place a follower on the tile as he normally could. If placement of the tile completes a feature, it is scored as normal. Then, the game is briefly interrupted while the Dragon moves! Beginning with the player, who just placed the dragon tile, and continuing clockwise around the table, each player, on his turn, must move the Dragon to a new tile, that is either horizontally or vertically adjacent to the tile where the Dragon is. The dragon always moves 6 times, across 6 tiles, regardless of the number of players (exception: dead end). The dragon will not “visit” the same tile twice on his 6 move journey, so the players must watch carefully to ensure he moves properly. Also, the dragon will never move to the tile where the fairy stands. Whenever the dragon visits a tile with a follower, a builder, or a pig, the player whose figure stands on the tile, takes the follower, builder, or pig from the tile, returning it to his supply. When a player’s last thief, knight, or farmer is removed from a road or city with a builder, or field with a pig, the player takes take his builder or pig, putting it in his supply. After the dragon completes his journey, the game continues where it was paused. Dead end: when the dragon is on a tile from which there is no legal move, he is not moved further on this journey. Note: as long as no volcano tile is drawn, the dragon remains away from the game board, and will not be moved. In this situation, if a dragon tile is drawn, the player sets it aside and draws another to play in its stead. As soon as a volcano tile is drawn and placed, the dragon enters the game, the set-aside dragon tiles are shuffled face-down with the other tiles, and the game continues. The Fairy At the beginning of the game, the fairy stands off to the side on the table. Whenever a player places no follower on his turn, he may, instead, place the fairy on any tile where he has one of his followers. To place the fairy, the player moves it from the table (if it has not been placed) or from the tile where it stands. The Fairy has 3 effects: • The Dragon will not visit a tile that has the fairy. Thus, a follower on this tile is protected from the dragon. • If a player starts his turn with a follower on the tile where the fairy is, he scores 1 point immediately! If a players uses his builder to take a second turn, he does not score 2 points for the fairy! • When a feature (city, road, cloister, or farm) with the fairy is scored, the player whose follower stands on the tile with the fairy scores 3 points for standing there, and may score for the feature as normal. When scored, the follower returns to its owner, but the fairy remains. Volcanoes Whenever a player draws a tile with a volcano, he places it as he would normally place a tile, but he may not place any followers on the volcano tile. Instead, the Dragon immediately flies from his current location directly to this volcano tile, where he stops. No follower may share a tile with the dragon. Magic Portal When a player draws and places a magic portal tile, he may place a follower on this or any previously placed tile. When doing so, he must follow all other placement rules, for example, not on a feature with another follower. In addition, he may not, place his follower on an already completed feature. Princess When a player draws and places a princess tile, he places it following the normal rules. If he places the tile so that it adds to a city with one or more knights, he must return one of those knights to its player (his choice, and he may choose a large or normal sized follower). In this case, he may not place a follower (or any other figure) on this tile, even on the field or the road. If he removes the last knight from the city that has a builder of the same color, he removes the builder, as well. If he places the tile so that it adds to an empty city, or only starts a new city, he may place a follower (or other figure) in the normal ways. Category:Expansions Category:Large Expansions